Iris
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Songfic! The priest and his insurance girl! ::weeps:: Nickie spoilers.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN! OK, I said it. That's the first step to recovery. I also don't own Iris, which is owned by the Goo Goo Dolls. As you know, *=lyrics. You'll figure out the POV in the first sentence  
  
Wolfwood: Is this about me?  
  
ML: How'd you guess?  
  
Wolfwood: So, let's see. Usual spoiler?  
  
ML: I'm afraid so.  
  
Wolfwood: Oh shit. I always die.  
  
ML: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! ::to readers:: Well, since Mr. Baka Priest gave away the story, you don't have to read it. But, if you want my moody spring break angst, feel free to continue.  
  
Iris  
  
Ahh, Milly. She stood there with the sandwiches, looking as adorable as ever. "Would you eat them with me?" I asked her, putting out my cigarette. I swear, I'm going to quit for her. It must be horrible to kiss someone who smokes. Not that I'd know.  
  
Milly sat down on the bed next to me, putting the platter of sandwiches between us. Over the last few weeks, I was beginning to love her more and more, and I knew she loved me. It was in the way she watched me and acted around me.  
  
I snicker and remember the time we helped that dancing girl escape, how Milly hid her under her coat and pretended it was our baby. That was a fun time.  
  
*And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven  
  
That I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now*  
  
I felt horrible, just then. I had apologized about killing the child a million times, but her eyes, oh god those eyes, they drove me nuts. That feeling I got in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought about it was greater than ever right now. I would do anything, anything, to get rid of it.  
  
So I kissed her. I didn't have to see her eyes, even though they were happy right now. She kissed back. A battle of dominance between our lips made our minds forget all the problems, all the worries, the sandwiches.  
  
"Milly," I started, pulling away from her. I didn't want to face the eyes, but I knew I'd have to. They had that questioning look that would tie my stomach into knots. "I don't know why I've waited so long to say this, but, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Nicholas." I blinked. I had never heard Milly call me by my first name, usually just Mr. Priest or Mr. Wolfwood. But, then, I usually never called her Milly, just "Big Girl."  
  
She took me by surprise again by kissing me, taking advantage of the fact that my mouth was still open from my declaration. Her tongue danced slowly with mine, and her hands trailed up and down my back, whereas my own found safety at her hips.  
  
*And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*  
  
The next morning, I stood by the window, reflecting on the night before. Yes, Milly and I had done something that I would have never thought to do, and it was her idea. Right now, she was still lying peacefully on my bed. How I longed to creep back into it with her there, even if her body just lay against mine. But I couldn't.  
  
Gunshots rang out. "Stay here until I get back," I called to her as I grabbed my Cross Punisher and hurried out the door.  
  
Chapel was waiting for me.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
Somehow I knew I was dying. I didn't know how badly I had wounded Chapel, but I just walked away. Little drops of blood trailed behind me. I knew where I needed to go.  
  
*And you can't fight the tears  
  
That ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth  
  
In your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive*  
  
I pushed open the door. How many times had I been in this place? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? The aisle stretched out before me. I walked down it, footprints of blood marking my path.  
  
How strange that in the trade I chose, I've never made a confession before, I thought. My words echoed at me. Had I verbalized that?  
  
"You're awfully good at your trade," I remembered Vash saying to me once. Yeah, I wish. "Thou shalt not kill." How many times had I broken that commandment? My head hurt. I lit up a cigarette, despite my promise that I would quit. This would be my last one, Milly. This time, I'm not lying.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understan  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
I started telling Him everything. Blood was trickling out the whole time, but I kept talking. I didn't want to feel inadequate as a priest anymore. Finally, I couldn't say anymore. I slumped against the Cross Punisher, letting His light shine upon me. My hand fell to the ground, the cigarette died.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am* 


End file.
